Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With increasing widespread use of camera modules, camera modules adopted in electronic devices with intelligent applications, such as smart automobile devices, and smart home devices has fast becoming a trend of future technology development.
Through the recognition capability of lens assemblies installed in these camera modules, smart devices with these camera modules are now able to accomplish tasks which were only possible by humans in the past, such as image recognition, driving assistance systems, and autonomous vehicles, etc.
Additionally, by adjusting the various parameters and configurations in lens designs, these specialized lens assemblies can adapt to different environmental settings in order to provide a wider variety of unique applications. Therefore, there is a need for imaging lens assemblies capable of satisfying the requirements for camera modules with a wide variety of applications.